1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a fixing structure, and particularly relates to a network card fixing structure and a network card module having the network card fixing structure.
2. Related Art
Along with quick development of technology, portable electronic products such as notebook computers, smart phones, tablet PCs, etc. gradually become popular in the consumer market, and become indispensable tools in modern life. Due to popularisation of wireless local area networks (WLAN), to built-in a WLAN card has become a basic specification of many electronic products.
In order to avoid cable exfoliation of the WLAN card to influence operation of a wireless network of the electronic product, in some electronic products, a metal sheet locked to a circuit board is used to fix the cables, or an adhesive tape is used to fix the cables, though the above methods cannot achieve the effect of stably fixing the network card, and the method of adhesive tape fixing has a disadvantage of inconvenience in rework.